


The Showdown

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Olivia Hawke [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia prepares to fight the Arishok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Showdown

Olivia really didn't know how she got herself into these situations. Maybe it was her will to help people, or her goal to make Kirkwall a better place, or her loyalty to her friends. Either way, she'd really stepped in it now, and as usual, she'd have to fight her way out of it. She'd have to survive…

…by dueling the Arishok.

Anders had told her that the whole thing was absolutely reckless, but it had to be done. He pleaded with her to be careful, and for once she was going to heed his warnings about getting too close to her enemies during a fight. She didn't want the Arishok's gigantic axe or that ridiculously large sword anywhere near her. He would cleave her right in half as soon as he got the chance—it was a battle to the death, after all.

Why was she doing this again? Oh, right, to protect all the prissy nobles from getting themselves killed should the Qunari decide to slaughter them all. She was risking her life for a group of people who would no doubt hand her over to the templars if it meant they could continue living their pampered little lives, oblivious to all the grievances that were going on around them. Well, if she made it through this battle alive, they would _surely_ have a better appreciation of magic.

Olivia cast a glance towards her friends, her eyes landing on Anders. He was tense, his lips pressed into a thin line and his brows knit together. He was afraid she was going to get herself killed. She could see the fear in his eyes, the twitch of his hand as he restrained himself from grabbing his staff and doing _something_ to help her. But she had no intention of dying—not yet, anyway. She and Anders still had time to make up for, and she wasn't going to miss out on one bit of it. She'd already missed enough. She curled her lips into the confident grin she always wore into battle, and she saw him huff, shaking his head at her brazen lack of common sense in such matters. The look on his face seemed to say, _you are absolutely mad_. And she was, at least a little.

She turned her attention to the hulking form of the Arishok before her, tightening her grip on her staff as she called upon her magic. Her free hand crackled with electricity as she poised herself to strike, ready to rain down lightning and fire on the Qunari leader. She would show him why mages were feared. They would all see just how destructive she could be.

_Let's get this started._


End file.
